Contrato
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Ele não tinha certeza se ela realmente sabia com o que estava prestes a se comprometer. Feliz aniversário, Neji.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi.**

* * *

 **Contrato**

Ela acariciou a assinatura dele com os olhos, a caligrafia não era rebuscada em demasio, mas ainda assim tinha um ar tradicional. As linhas, bem retas; as curvas, afiadas. Absolutamente perfeita, como tudo mais que ele se predispunha a fazer.

Hinata molhou o pincel na tinta que ele havia misturado, apoiou o braço direito no esquerdo para conseguir firmeza e, quando estava prestes a escrever seu nome, foi interrompida.

\- Hinata-sama, espere.

Ela recolheu a mão com o pincel, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para impedir que um gota de tinta molhasse a mesa. Ela franziu o cenho, olhando com afronta para pequena mancha na mesa de seu pai. Bem, ela pensou, pelo menos não foi no documento, daria uma dor de cabeça enorme conseguir outro.

\- Sim, Neji-nii-san? – ela perguntou, ainda de costas para ele.

\- Se assinar – ele fez um barulho gutural com a garganta, Hinata deixou um meio sorriso curvar seus lábios, pois era tão raro que ele titubeasse daquela forma – esse... documento. Hinata-sama – ele voltou a seu tom controlado – você sabe o risco que corre? Se assinar isso vai haver retaliação do conselho, eles podem até mesmo pedir seu selamento.

A voz soou completamente fria, mas quando ela o olhou por cima do ombro enquanto molhava o pincel mais uma vez, pôde ver uma nota de desespero no olhar dele, seu coração pulou uma batida, pois o que eles estavam prestes a fazer mudaria tudo, mas não era bem mudar tudo o motivo pelo qual eles estavam fazendo aquilo?

\- Eu não tenho medo deles – ela respondeu simplesmente – eu tenho você.

Ele não sorriu, ele raramente o fazia, mas Hinata o viu estufar o peito com orgulho, um gesto quase imperceptível, já que sua postura também era sempre perfeita.

Mas da segunda vez que ele a interrompeu, Hinata não havia nem ao menos afastado o pincel do tinteiro.

\- Hinata-sama – o tom dessa vez foi totalmente diferente, o estômago de Hinata afundou. E se ele tivesse desistido?

Ela juntou forças e se virou para encará-lo. Inebriado pela atenção conseguida, Neji deu um passo em direção a ela, seu cenho franzido, seu olhos, como sempre, pelo menos para Hinata, tão expressivos, demonstravam o estado tempestuoso de seu coração.

\- Nii-san, você quer desistir? – ela perguntou com uma voz fraca. Sinceramente não tinha ideia do que faria se ele decidisse dar para trás nesse momento. Eles haviam batalhado tanto para conseguir aqueles papeis, para convencer a Hokage, convencer Hiashi... Batalhado mais ainda para construir uma relação em que a situação atual fosse possível e, ainda sim, a luta estava longe de acabar. Com Neji, o caminho se estendia longo a frente dela, sem ele, tudo parecia névoa. Ela sabia que, eventualmente, conseguiria sem ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não via tanto sentido naquilo tudo se não tivesse ele a seu lado. Aquela luta não era só dela, afinal.

\- Não – ele respondeu, sua voz firme. Ele já havia assinado, não havia? – Mas você deve saber, Hinata-sama, se você assinar esses papéis, não tem volta. Mesmo se você se arrepender depois, já vai estar feito.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir" ele não disse.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Nii-san, você deveria saber que eu nunca volto com a minha palavra.

Mas nas palavras dela ecoaram a voz de outro alguém e a tez de Neji voltou a fiar lisa, em qualquer outra pessoa, a ausência de expressões indicaria relaxamento, mas Hinata engoliu seco, o olhar dele havia se tornado frio.

\- Se Naruto voltar e decidir que te ama, você não vai poder aceitar os sentimentos dele.

Ela pestanejou, tentando permanecer calma perante a agressividade com a qual a simples frase a havia atingido.

\- Naruto-kun já está longe há muito tempo e ainda creio que muito mais tempo será necessário para que ele consiga atingir seus objetivos. Até lá, seu coração estará ocupado com algo que em nada tem a ver comigo. Eu não me acredito o que você disse venha a acontecer, não é algo com o qual você deva se preocupar, nii-san.

\- Hinata... – ele fechou os olhos com força, a frustração sendo exalada por cada um de seus poros a atingindo como ele atingia seu inimigos com chakra.

\- Neji?

\- Perdão, Hinata-sama, não me referi a você propriamente.

Ela meneou o rosto escondendo o riso atrás da cortina de cabelos negros.

\- Quando eu assinar isso aqui, estrando será se você continuar me chamando assim. Pensando nisso, vou ter que me acostumar a te chamar só pelo nome. Neji. Ne-ji. Neeejiiii. Soa estranho, vai ter que ter paciência comigo até que eu me acostume...

\- Hinata-sama – ele a interrompeu, sua voz grave e impaciente – não mude de assunto. Você ama Uzumaki Naruto, tem certeza que quer desistir dele pra sempre.

Hinata suspirou voltando seu olhar para cima, buscando os dele outra vez.

\- Você não pode desistir de algo que nunca teve. Sim, eu amo o Naruto-kun, desconfio que vou amá-lo pra sempre e como não poderia? Só ainda estou aqui por causa dele. Até você eu só consegui de volta por causa dele. Não é porque eu ame Naruto-kun, Neji – ela pontuou o nome dele com cuidado – que eu não ame você também.

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos. Hinata com uma expressão decidida, Neji desesperadamente procurando dúvida no olhar dela, mas não encontrando nenhuma e não sabendo muito bem como lidar com os sentimentos que brotavam em seu peito. Eles pareciam muito com esperança e ele sabia muito bem que deve-se ser cauteloso com esperança.

\- Não é a mesma coisa – disse ele quebrando o silêncio – e dificilmente o amor de irmão se torna o amor necessário a um casamento.

Ela quase riu.

\- Eu te chamo de irmão porque você é meu igual, não porque te vejo da mesma forma que vejo Hanabi. Eu não a chamo de imouto, chamo?

Se Hyuuga Neji fosse um ser humano de verdade, Hinata pensou com certo grau de divertimento, ele teria corado.

Ele fez outro barulho gutural.

\- Ainda assim...

\- Neji-nii-san, estou começando a achar que você quer mesmo desistir.

\- Não – ele respondeu outra vez.

Ela se voltou outra vez para o pincel e o documento, mas ele a impediu novamente. Dessa vez, com um ato bem atípico se alguém que tinha tanto cuidado com suas maneiras, como Neji, especialmente como um Hyuuga, ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

\- Antes que você assine isso, você precisa saber de uma coisa...

Mas ela já tinha se enchido das interrupções dele. Hinata se desvencilhou de Neji e escreveu seu nome ao lado do dele. Sua assinatura longe de parecer tão perfeita, mas sem o apoio necessário e com a tinta meio dura, era aquilo o que dava pra fazer. O importante, afinal, era que parecesse legível e que ninguém duvidasse de quem fosse sua dona.

\- Pronto.

Ela se virou pra ele, de repente a importância do que havia feito atingindo-a como um tiro. Ela resistiu à vontade de cobrir o rosto que, ela sabia, deveria estar escarlate. Oh deus, estava mesmo casada com Hyuuga Neji.

Mas ele não parecia muito feliz.

\- Hinata-sama...

\- Você não precisa mais me chamar assim.

\- Você não me deixou dizer...

Ela se aproximou dele, deixou que suas mãos, pequenas e tremulas, subissem até o rosto masculino, trazendo-o para perto. Ele não resistiu, mas era ela, ele nunca resistiria. O terror estampado em seus olhos quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e juntou seus lábios. O gesto foi delicado e breve como o bater das assas de uma borboleta.

\- Eu sei – ela disse com uma voz pequenininha. Suas mãos escorregaram para o peito dele, quando ela saiu da ponta dos pés. Ela se perguntou se seu próprio coração também estaria batendo com tanta força. – Eu não teria pedido você para fazer isso se eu não soubesse.

Ele não soube o que responder, tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Ele se sentia preso a uma realidade fantástica, como se fosse acordar a qualquer momento e tudo não passasse de um sonho. E então um pensamento horrível o atingiu. Se Hinata sabia de seu segredo quem mais saberia? O quanto esse saber a havia colocado em perigo todo esse tempo? O quão mais em perigo ela estaria agora que, aos olhos da lei, era oficialmente sua? Ele se sentiu enjoado.

\- Neji?

Ele meneou o olhar em direção a ela.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem.

E, apesar de si mesmo, ele acreditou nela. Ele vinha acreditando nela há muito tempo e, agora que eles planejavam mudar seus destinos juntos, ele acreditava mais ainda.

* * *

 **N/A: Feliz aniversário, Neji! Porque eu te amo, eu escolho hoje, excepcionalmente** **para dar uma de Nemo Nobody e escolher a realidade alternativa que te deixaria vivo e feliz :D**

 **Ah, o resto de Oito Estações virá, assim que a faculdade terminar de sugar o resto do sangue do meu corpo.**


End file.
